


Thor, in a Universe that Almost Existed

by generalzero



Series: A Universe that Almost Existed [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Character, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Development, Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Heroes to Villains, Heroism, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Redemption, Romance, SHIELD, Sibling Relationship, Villains to Heroes, femmeslash, flawed heroes, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero
Summary: …in which Odin banishes Loki instead, and Thor does not react well to losing his little brother.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: A Universe that Almost Existed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/289019
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Thor, in a Universe that Almost Existed

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, role-reversals with Thor and Loki have been going on since the dawn of time, and while I can’t promise that this will be a totally unique take on the idea, I do have a few plans to keep things interesting. Buckle up folks, cuz this is gonna be a romcom!
> 
> I can also promise that I will be keeping things as in-character as possible, as opposed to just literally switching Loki and Thor. After all, the whole conceit of this series is to see how little a change I can make to canon in order to provoke an entirely different but still believable story.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments!
> 
> Warning: swearing, canon-typical violence. Includes open discussion of sex but no porn. Sorry folks, fill in the blanks yourselves. Heed the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Marvel came up with first and they already have more money than god so there’s no point in suing me.

Most of Loki’s pranks go quite well, thank you very much. Especially if you measure their success as a ratio of how much chaos they cause versus how much trouble Loki gets into for causing it. Loki almost never gets into trouble for the mischief he commits. Loki is a Prince of Asgard, a son of Odin, an untouchable god who doesn’t have to concern himself with the laws and customs that the petty masses have to attend to. And for those occasions where Loki does slightly overestimate his omnipotence, he has Thor. Thor, who is willing and eager to literally smash into motes of dust any being that dares trouble his little brother. Occasionally—well, a lot more than occasionally—Thor himself or his comrades are the exact trouble plaguing Loki, but Loki supposes that even a Prince of the Nine Realms has to compromise on something. It isn’t as if Loki doesn’t have a million clever strategies for exacting revenge on Thor and his intolerable friends whenever they embarrass him.

At the moment, Loki is browsing through those strategies, trying to come up with one nasty enough to suit his irritation but subtle enough that Thor will not suspect it is him. Most of the time Loki is quite willing to have his mischief properly credited, especially where Thor is concerned, but in some instances it is necessary to be circumspect. Loki’s current irritation with Thor is one that Loki would never, on pain of death, actually inform Thor about. It would be excruciatingly embarrassing. There’s no remedying it either, whether Thor is aware of the problem or not. Nothing in the Nine Realms is going to stem the stream of young Asgardian elites who come to Loki’s bed in a painfully transparent stratagem for finding their way into Thor’s.

Normally it doesn’t bother Loki. The phenomenon nets Loki a steady supply of attractive partners who are each very intent on pleasing him, and whom Loki can lead on for nearly as long he likes if he’s clever about it. He doesn’t even have to bother going out of his way to find them: they always approach Loki themselves. Furthermore, Loki is quite proud to say that in the actual moment he can make each of them forget all about Thor. Forget all about anything, in fact.

But the thing is, once the moment is over, every one of them is right back to drooling over Thor. Nobody ever considers that Loki might be a better companion, in bed or out of it.

Fine, so maybe it bothers Loki a little. But that’s not the point. The point is that right now, Loki is lying in bed with some vapid-but-very-vigorous warrior who doesn’t even have the tact to wait for the blissful post-coital chemicals to drain from Loki’s system before inquiring about whether Thor has chosen any suitor to be his date for his upcoming coronation ball. Thor has not. Thor is largely uninterested in sex outside of euphoric post-battle celebration. Thor is likely going to avoid the whole issue by escorting Lady Sif or one of the Warriors Three. But Loki does not tell that to any of Thor’s would-be suitors; Loki’s petty revenge against Thor is to swamp him with persistent, hopeful paramours who have heard straight from the mouth of Prince Loki that Thor is simply pining away for lack of a lifelong partner. Whenever Thor confronts Loki about it, Loki leads him to believe it a casual, ongoing prank rather than a jealous plot.

The fact that Loki can neither eliminate the problem nor accomplish any truly satisfying revenge has been gradually driving him insane. The approaching ball, for which Loki still has no date, is the final straw. Something must give, and it’s not going to be Loki.

Loki remains in bed, tapping his fingers on the smooth surface as his thoughts run in pointless circles around the mess that is his sex life, while last night’s warrior collects his clothes from around the room and begins to dress. As is usual for such mornings, Loki takes care to appear lazy, unconcerned, aloof. Especially aloof, to make sure the warrior is reminded of what an honor it is to be granted a night of attention—skilled attention—from the God of Mischief. The warrior does not take notice. Loki considers turning his hair green. Everywhere.

An idea occurs to Loki. A marvelously, elegantly simple idea. An idea which, in hindsight, Loki will consider the worst one of his life—and also the best. The idea is this: If there is no coronation, then there cannot be a coronation ball. And if there is no coronation ball, then Loki does not have to find a date for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never actually written a romcom before, so this should be fun.
> 
> On the headcanon: idk folks, in the movies Loki and Thor seem like young adults to me, not more than 20-21 at the most. AKA, old enough to get into shit but not old enough to know better. So when I was trying to figure out the reversal, I asked myself, what motivation could Loki have for ruining Thor’s coronation other than ancient, profound, melodramatic jealousy? Well, if Loki’s something like nineteen, it could very well be immature, petty, melodramatic jealousy. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the content warning, there will be open acknowledgment of sex in this story; it will generally be on par with the discrete vagueness of this chapter. Also, I didn’t mean to fall into the whole “Loki is a sex god” fanon, but I figured I had to give the poor kid something. And he’s probably bragging a little bit anyway.
> 
> On the chapter title: I don’t usually reference songs in my fics because it can be distracting for some readers, but I’m only doing it for the chapter titles in this one, so I think it’ll be okay. RIP Darcy’s ipod. Each song will have something to do with its chapter, and depending on your age may be a nostalgia punch, too. They’re all mad good pop songs so if you aren’t familiar with one by all means check it out.


End file.
